


The Freedoms

by Peterdewitt17



Category: Dead Rising, Dead to Rights (Video Games), Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Alternate Universe - Punk, Cholo - Freeform, Crazy, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Gang Violence, Love Confessions, Multi, Prank Wars, Riots, Romance, Rumble - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Teen Romance, Violence, Vortex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterdewitt17/pseuds/Peterdewitt17
Summary: The story will focus on the member of The Freedoms (Peter Marston, Julio Slate, Warren Graham, Mario Maron, Jose Morales, Nicholas Dillions, Nick Ramos, and Ellis “El” Ladin). This is based on an alternate timeline in Ep. 3 where Max is part of the Vortex Club.





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the story. So, I’m currently working on “Dimension 52” storyline, but it will be on hold for now since I been busy with drawing lately. Anyway, this is a story is new and I called the universe, “Street of Hell.” This world will be about street and school gangs. This is LiS related. This is based on an alternate timeline where Max is part of the Vortex Club. The story will focus on the member of The Freedoms (Peter Marston, Julio Slate, Warren Graham, Mario Maron, Jose Morales, Nicholas Dillions, Nick Ramos, and Ellis “El” Ladin). It is Romance, Drama, and Crime. So, I hope you will like this story. Enjoyed :)

Btw, I don’t own Life is Strange and other game Characters, but I owned my OCs. Julio State is owned by my best friend as he gives me permission.

Episode 1: Trust and Respect- Part 1 

It is an afternoon as there is a sunset where the group is sitting on the grass in campus; a girl with a brown short hair, freckles, and wearing some fancy outfits zoned out.

“Maxine?” 

Max blinked many time before turn her head and looking at her friend, Victoria. Vic looked concerned, but Max just okay. 

“Sorry, Victoria. Just lost in thought, “ Max said. 

“It’s okay. Maybe smoking in the bathroom will make you feel better,” Victoria said. 

However, Max will take her offer after class with Ms. Grant. She didn’t like the class because she always says that it is too boring. 

While Victoria talking to her friend, Max looked at the boy talking to Stella Hill. A boy has a brown messy hair as look greased, looked young, and brown eyes. He wears a denim jean jacket, jean pant with rolled up, and converse shoes. 

“That boy… I wonder who he is… Maybe I just ask Victoria,” Max uttered.

Max jabbed her elbow lightly into Victoria’s arm.  
“Yes, Maxine?” 

“Who is that boy over there” Max muttered, pointing it out.

Victoria sees a boy talking to Stella and looked surprised.  
“Uh… That boy?” Victoria muttered,” That’s Gayram, but his real name is Warren Graham.” 

“Warren Graham, huh? Is he new?” Max said.  
“Not really, but let’s not talking about it... Just be safe. Right now, your boyfriend is coming,” Victoria quickly said before Max Caulfield’s boyfriend, Nathan Prescott, showed up. 

“Hey, Babe, ”Nathan smiled, wrapped his arm around Max and kissed. “What are you ladies talking about?”

“Oh, nothing. We just talking about new clothes” Victoria quickly answer.

Nathan Prescott is the leader of the Vortex Club. He has a “bodyguard” which it’s Logan Robertson and Zachary Riggins. They ruled the Blackwell as they are popular. Some students liked them, but some of them… they don’t.

The boys are wearing red, yellow, and blue letterman jackets as a symbol for them. 

While Nathan talking, Max quickly glanced at Warren as he looked… cute. So, she smiles…

 

Warren’s P.O.V  
Warren put his hands inside his pocket of the jacket while walking with his ex, Stella. 

“So, Warren. I see you and your friends have a plan tonight,” Stella said. 

“Well, yeah… A long story,” Warren chuckled.

Stella knew that Warren is a part of the group, The Freedoms. She supports them as they always helping students; being friendly. 

“Listen, Warren. I have to go now. Duty Calls,” Stella said. 

“Okay. Later, Stella,” Warren smiled before Stella left.

“Today, I’m glad that I hang out with my ex. I remember me and Stella used to be a couple, but then I don’t feel the love with her. Even Stella feel the same. I just see her as a sister than a lover. Right now, I’m fucking late for meeting with my friends in the parking lot.” 

He was about to walk, but then he stopped and looked at the group, Vortex Club. 

“Fucking rich-scums. Always wasting time with party and smoking pot. I like the party, but not every fucking day. Ugh.” 

He walking to the parking lot and see his friends, Peter Marston, Julio Slate, Mario Maron, Jose Morales, Nicholas Dillion, Nick Ramos, and Ellis “El” Ladin waiting for him. So, All member of The Freedoms are present, but another member. Some of the members like Peter, Nicholas, and El greased their hair. They all wearing jackets expect for Julio and Mario; Julio wear his black hoodie with sleeves rolled up while Mario wears his black denim vest. 

“Hey, guys. Sorry for the late” Warren greeted.

“It’s cool, Warren. We just relax,” Peter smiled, holding a baseball bat. 

“Yeah. No shit, but I’m glad you made it,” Mario jokingly, holding crowbar.

Julio gave Warren his lead pipe and ready to vandalize. The car that they are going to vandalize is Nathan’s car which Red Ferrari 458. 

“Warren, do you get the invention of yours?” Julio asked.

“You’re goddamn right” Warren answered, taking his out his device from his pocket. 

So, he tests the device to see if work. When he test it out the car, the car alarm disabled which it worked. 

“Holy shit. It’s worked,” El said 

“Man, Warren. You really did it,” Nick said 

“Thank you. Now what?” Warren asked.

Mario vandalized the car window with his crowbar. “Guys, Watch my back. I’m doing to unscrewing the ‘fancy’ radio.”

They agreed and watch him over. It didn’t take too long to unscrewing the radio as Mario is very skilled with theft. He is easily get away with the crimes that he committing. 

Peter’s P.O.V

“Okay, I got the radio,” Mario yelled. 

“Good. Now, we get to destroy his fucking car. That's teaching Vortex Scum how not to fuck with us,” Peter said, giving them orders. 

“Sound good, Marshall,” said Julio. 

So, the gang vandalized the car and used their switchblades to rip the tires. After that, they left the scene. When they about to leave, Peter checked on everyone. 

“Is everyone is here?” Peter asked. 

“Yes, We all here,” Warren answered. 

Peter noticed that Mario isn’t here. “What the hell? Where’s Mario?” 

El found Mario and point it out to his friends. Then, Peter and his friends saw Mario doing as taking a piss on Nathan’s destroyed car. 

“Oh Mario,” Peter muttered, facepalmed. 

“Can’t believe it. I knew Mario would do something like that. That’s why he is one crazy son of the bitch,” Peter uttered while chuckled. 

Warren began to chuckle as he can’t believe that Mario actually taking a piss in the parking lot. 

After taking a piss, Mario zips his pant and spit it in Nathan’s car. He then leaves the scene and goes with his friends.

“What?” Mario asked.

“You actually pissing in Nate’s car,” Nick said. 

“ At least, it’s better than taking a dump. Besides, I need to go to the bathroom,” Mario said.

“You see, Mario. That’s why you don’t drink too much before “the things,” Julio said.

“I know. Still, it funny,” said Mario.

So, They completely left the parking lot...


	2. Episode 1: Trust and Respect- Part 2

Episode 1: Trust and Respect- Part 2

After leaving the parking lot, the group was about to leave the campus, but then the two cholo member showed up and need them for their aid. Two cholo member wear their oversize clothes and have a Spanish accent.

Peter and his friends followed them and lead them to their hangout in front of the school where the group of Skaters is.

When they arrived, Peter countered the group of Cholo, Da Santa Gangs which lead by Jorge Da Santa. Also, he countered Justin and his Skater friends, The Skater Boyz.

"What up, eses. I'm glad you showed up," Jorge greeted.

"Hello, Jorge. Hello, Justin," Peter waved at Justin and the waved back. "So, I heard that you need our help."

"That's right, homies. I need a favor," Jorge said.

"Okay, Jorge. Remember, How the flavor-" Peter say before Jorge cut him off. " Yes, homies. I know how this shit work. I'll owe you guys one."

In terms, every gang has a rule. If gangs ask a favor, they will owe a debt. For those who fail, then there will be a problem.

"Okay. here how it does. Remember, Rob De Luna?" Jorge asked.

"Oh yeah. You mean De Luna family." Peter answered.

Rob De Luna is a friend of Nathan. He is high-class where his father is a businessman. Prescott and De Luna family are histories together where their father knew others. Rob and his gang wear a suit as they think that they are a mobster. So, Da Santa gangs hate them for racism and bully them.

"Yes, them. These guys won't stop harassing us including mi familia. That's not cool, homies," Jorge angered, " We did teach them a lesson, but then they continue. So, That's why I need you guys. Here goes: I need you and your homies sneak in the main hall and found his locker. Then, I want to frame by using this" Jorge gave Peter a bag of weed.

" Holy shit, dude. That's one hell of the plan," Warren commented.

"I know, right?" Jorge smiled. " lightly heat it up to make it like he brings a drug in school. Will you do it?"

" Okay. One question. Why won't you do this by yourself? I'm not arguing. I'm just saying?" Peter asked.

"I wish I could, but you know David and Skip," Jorge answered.

"Oh yeah. I forget that you got in trouble for trespassing," said Peter.

David Madsen and Skip Matthews are security where they protect the school. It was easy for them until then it became hard when the gangs' era began. Mostly, they always caught low and middle-class gangs including Peter and his friends mostly than high-class. Since it's noon, David and Skip are looking around the hall to spot any students for trespassing.

"Okay. I guess I'll send one of my friends to do it.," Peter accepted.

So, Peter and his friends gathering up as choosing his friends since he is a leader of the group.

"So, who you choose, Marshall?" Julio asked.

" Jose, Warren, Nicholas, and Mario. I choose you guys to sneak in," Peter gave them order.

"Okay. got ya," Warren agreed without complaining.

"Okay. You have my word," Jose agreed.

"This is going to be fun," Mario agreed.

"Okay… I guess," Nicholas agreed.

Jose's P.O.V

When entering the class window, Jose, Warren, Nicholas, and Mario began to hide without being caught.

"Okay, Guys. Peter told me that Rob's locker number is 224," Warren muttered, "So, you know the drill."

"Yeah, I got it," Jose said.

"Man, I hope that I won't screw this up."

They left the class quietly and then entering the main hall. Luckily, David or Skip didn't spot them or else they'll end up like Da Santa and his friends.

Then they saw the locker that belongs to Rob. It is easy, but then they saw David standing while holding the flashlight.

"Damn, these kids. Always fighting. This place is for learning. Not to fight," David comment.

So, Jose finds a pencil on the floor and then throw at the door. David heard the noise which he walking over to see what's going on. Jose and his friends quickly pass through him. Then, they found the right locker.

"Okay, this is the locker that we looking for," Jose whispered.

"Yeah, no shit. Hurry before David or Skip coming to our asses," Mario said.

"I got this, guys. Watch my back," Nicholas said.

" Yeah, I'll watch your ass. Hurry," Mario said.

"Okay, Nicholas," Warren said.

Jose and his friends waiting while Nicholas lockpicking the locker.

Jose looked around the hall until then he saw Skip coming over. "Coño, he coming," Jose muttered.

Luckily, Nicholas opened the locker. They check the locker quickly and then saw some schoolwork. So, Warren lightly heats the weed and then placed there. No one smells the weed. After that, they closed the locker quickly.

David and Skip heard the noise. "Who's there?!" David shouted. "Showed yourself."

"I'll check the other side," Skip said.

Jose and his friend hide in the small room. "Great, We can't leave," Jose muttered.

Jose knew that David and Skip are no idiots as David might teach Skip how to be serious. Sometimes, he feels that they are idiots who can't see us. Jose has a plan, but Mario comes up with the idea.

"I got a plan. I'll distract them while you guys leave as you can," Mario explain the plan.

"But, Mario… Are you loco?" Jose said.

"You goddamn right. I am crazy," Mario said. "Now, get your asses out of here. Go. I'll meet you guys later."

Jose, Warren, and Nicholas wait until Mario gave them a signal. He hit the locker and run which David and Skip heard the noise and run back. It gives them a chance to leave the class. Luckily, Jose, Warren, and Nicholas are outside now.

"I hope Mario know what is he doing, " Nicholas said, catching his breath.

"Yeah, I hope he is. Come on, We have to meet Peter," Jose said, catching his breath.

"Agreed," Warren answered.

"Damn. We are fucking lucky that we didn't get caught or anything. I hope Mario doesn't get caught or else We'll be fucked," Jose thought about this.

Jose and his friends went up to Peter and his friends. They see that Peter, Justin, Jorge, and their friends laughing.

"Hey, I'm back," Jose greeted. "It is done."

"Good. Where's Mario?" Peter asked.

"I.." Jose was about to say something before Mario arrived already.

"Hey, I'm back," Mario greeted.

"Damn, Mario. How you did you survived," Warren asked.

"It's a long story. Guess what. They check the locker and then they were pissed. I heard that they going to bring Rob to the office in the morning," Mario said.

"Good. That'll teach him a lesson. Thank you, Freedoms. I'll owe you one," Jorge said.

"You're very welcome," Peter smiled.

Jose asked Peter and the rest laugh. Then, Peter explains to them about Nathan's car which it made Jorge and his gangs including Justin and his gangs laugh, especially Mario taking a piss in Nathan's car.

"Man, Nathan is going to be so pissed when he sees his car, " Justin laughed.

"I know, homie. He is," Jorge said.

"Yeah, listen. We have to go," Peter said.

"It's cool, hom. We should have a party or something," Jorge said.

"Yeah, we should. See ya later," Peter said.

So, Peter and his friends left the campus, but they will be back. When they left, Jorge, Justin, and the rest of their groups see Nathan and Max going to the parking lot.

"Oh, Shit. They going to see his car," Jorge laughed.

When Nathan and Max went to the parking, they began to discuss their date. Every day after school, Nathan and Max always going somewhere.

"So, babe. What place you want to go?" Nathan asked.

"I don't care. You choose," Max answered. She is happy with Nathan, but at the same time… She is not happy with her relationship with him because he always flirts with other girls while dating, always talking about his father, and his favorite car.

When Nathan take look at his favorite car, he was angry and swearing aloud as his favorite was vandalized. Max began to giggle as she finds this funny.

" What the Fuck?! My car!" Nathan screamed." Those fucking greaseballs are so fucking dead!"

"Oh my god. I guess the date is canceled since his car looked shit now. I wonder who did it," Max uttered and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment


End file.
